Wet Dreams
by Miss Katyana
Summary: I think the title speaks enough for itself...o/o SoraxRiku. Give this a try, please? Warning: yaoi. Don't read if you're against this.


Riku was pretending to be asleep, chest heaving up and down slowly in deep, exaggerated breaths. The bedroom he shared with Sora was dark and silent. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional squeak of the rotating ceiling fan and the slow, steady breathing of the boy next to him. Riku sighed quietly and squinted his eyes in the darkness, unable to drift to sleep. His eyes simply wouldn't close for some reason. He could feel Sora's warm body curled up next to him, a comforting presence. Even in the dark he could locate Sora's small hand which was nestled in his own palm, fingers entwined, and his soft lips which were pressed against Riku's shoulder. Riku was sorely tempted to turn and kiss Sora on the lips but he didn't want to wake the younger boy who looked like he was already in such a deep slumber…

Suddenly, Riku felt Sora stir restlessly. Sora's hand abruptly left Riku's. He was momentarily confused, wondering why the boy wanted to get out of bed all of a sudden. He waited for a few seconds, eyes half-closed, and ears listening intently for Sora. He felt the boy shift beside him, rumpling the bed sheets. He could hear Sora breathing sotly.

Then, something light and soft brushed Riku's lips.

Riku was so surprised. Sora was kissing him! Tingling warmth spread from Riku's mouth to the rest of his body, making his knees grow weak. However, Sora wasn't a very experienced kisser so he constantly shifted the position of his mouth over Riku's lips as if trying to figure out how their lips could fit together perfectly like a finished jigsaw puzzle. Riku kept his eyes shut, pretending to be asleep while Sora kissed him and shyly traced his fingers up his chiseled jaw. He tried to slip his tongue inside Riku's mouth but didn't know how. Riku smiled to himself as he discreetly watched Sora's awkward attempts at his first "grown-up" kiss. He nibbled Riku's bottom lip shyly and licked his mouth gently, running his fingers through Riku's hair as he did so. His hands drifted down to Riku's abdomen and began moving in slow, circular motions. His lips connected with Riku's once more.

Sora's brow wrinkled slightly in frustration because he still wasn't able to put his tongue in Riku's mouth. It was so adorable that Riku couldn't help but smile.

_OK, it's time to stop pretending now._

Riku opened his eyes, leaned forward and kissed Sora's lips properly. He deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue inside and massaging Sora's own tongue gently. His large, warm hands moved up Sora's body to caress his chocolate brown spikes. Sora was so surprised that he couldn't respond. Riku pulled Sora down lower until he was lying completely on top of Riku. He felt Riku's hands cup his face tenderly as he engaged Sora in a passionate, wet kiss. It was only when Sora made a small whimper at the back of his throat did Riku finally break off the kiss, allowing the boy to breathe. But he continued to press affectionate kisses on Sora's forehead and blushing cheeks while he tried to catch his breath.

In between Sora's pants and gasps, Riku managed to pull himself up into a sitting position and turn on the night light beside his bed. In the cozy mellow light washing over his bed, Riku could clearly see every detail of Sora's face. He lay with his head resting on Riku's lap, his sapphire blue eyes gazing up at Riku and cheeks stained crimson. A single lock of brown hair stuck to his cheek, making him look even more adorable.

Sora looked up at Riku with his wide blue eyes. He blushed a deeper shade of red. "Ri-Riku, you were supposed to be asleep," he moaned in embarrassment.

"And miss you kissing me and groping my whole body? I don't think so." Riku smiled teasingly. "You've got some explaining to do, Sora."

Sora sighed and bit his lip, struggling to find the words to explain his actions. It wasn't as if he did those things every night. "I…I…ummm…" he stammered and grew even more flustered. He glanced up at Riku and blushed under the intense glare he was shooting at him. Finally, Sora gave a small, resigned sigh.

Slowly and embarrassedly, he reached for the top of his small boxers and pulled them down, revealing his rigid erection sticking up firmly between his legs.

Riku stared at it curiously. It looked painfully swollen and hard (and perhaps slightly larger than usual). The tip was moist and glistening with pre-cum which had already wet the inside of Sora's boxers.

A slow smile spread across Riku's face and he looked up at Sora. The younger boy was blushing all the way up to his ears. Riku finally understood. The reason for Sora's antics suddenly became crystal clear now.

"Oh Sora, did you have a wet dream just now?" Riku smiled teasingly.

Sora moaned and covered his red face with his hands, refusing to look at Riku. However, the older boy's eyes softened immediately. He reached forward and pulled Sora gently into his arms and gave him a tight hug. Sora blushed and nuzzled his face against Riku's warm neck, breathing in his fresh masculine scent. His boxers had slid down and bunched up around his ankles but Sora didn't mind. After all, Riku was as familiar with Sora's body as his own. He had seen every inch of Sora's naked body before and it felt foolish to be embarrassed in front of him.

Riku stroked Sora's hair fondly and gave out a velvety chuckle. "Oh, my little Sora is growing up so fast now. Seems like it was only yesterday when you were still a clumsy little kid with scabby knees and muddy cheeks..."

Sora frowned, annoyed. He absolutely hated being treated like a kid, especially by Riku, he expressed his displeasure by grabbing hold of a fistful of Riku's silver hair and yanking hard, pouting. Riku winced slightly and rubbed his sore scalp but he still grinned at Sora. He took Sora's hand and brought it up to his lips.

"You're very feisty tonight, I see."

Then without warning, he swiftly reached down with his other hand and prodded Sora's erection. Immediately, Sora gave a loud gasp that sounded almost feminine and breathless, very unlike himself. Riku smiled slyly and whispered, "You want this, don't you?" Sora's face burned red and he squeezed his eyes shut. He gave a single nod before drawing his knees up to his chin, thoroughly ashamed. His erection still stuck out firmly, feeling more swollen than before from Riku's touch. It was leaking more pre-cum as well. Riku smiled at the sight of it.

"You're such a kid, Sora. I haven't even touched you properly yet and you're already hard…" Riku teased but he moved forward to kiss Sora's forehead lovingly. How long had they been best friends before they became lovers? Riku couldn't tell because the way he acted when Sora was around, he felt as though they had been together forever. Ever since the first time Sora had hugged him (a friendship hug, so he called it), Riku felt the spark, the intimacy between them and he knew he could never just be friends anymore. It seemed absurd that a little kid could wrap Riku around his little finger so effortlessly but Riku knew he wasn't just attracted to Sora.

He loved him.

"Spread your legs, Sora." He whispered huskily. Sora obediently did so and Riku moved in to touch his erection, stroking it firmly and sensually. His thumb circled the tip, wetting it even more. Sora gave a small squeak when Riku brought his mouth down to kiss the tip gently, causing more pre-cum to leak out and dribble down slowly down the sides. Sora was slightly disgusted but at the same time happy and embarrassed. He stuck a finger into his mouth and bit it hard to avoid screaming out loud.

Suddenly, Riku engulfed Sora into his mouth and sucked down hard. Sora let out a muffled scream mingled with a moan. Pleasure and heat pooled in his groin. He was helpless as he was inadvertently pushed down on the bed, his back arching in pure pleasure. He never felt so hot and wet down there before-but it was probably just Riku's mouth. Riku knew all his favourite spots, the best places to touch and tongue him. His two hands held down Sora's thighs firmly while he assaulted him with his mouth. Riku's tongue slithered across Sora's erection, massaging it slowly, applying pressure and grazing it lightly with his teeth. He could feel the pleasure building up in Sora and it threatened to crash down on the boy in a massive tidal wave. Pre-cum was running down Riku's chin and more flowed non-stop from Sora's cock. Finally, Riku plunged his tongue deep into the crevice of Sora's sensitive slit.

"ohhh…nnnh…RIKU!"

Sora came immediately into RIku's mouth, panting and moaning. He felt his orgasm travel through his body, sweet pain and pleasure rolled into one. Riku just smiled. He savoured every sound he managed to elicit from Sora. Riku swallowed the warm, sticky substance as much as he could but more continued to leak out, dripping slowly from Sora's cock and staining the bedheets.

"I think I need to change the bed sheets tomorrow." Riku said and reached out one hand to cup Sora's erection. Sora came again and a final spurt of creamy white stuff splattered all over Riku's hand. He leaned down to gently lick Sora clean as best as he could before returning to his hand which was covered in Sora's cum. He ran his tongue up from his wrist to his fingers, closing his eyes to savour the flavor more. Sora tasted so good…so warm and delicious that it was almost sinful.

"Riku…"

Sora's voice was no more than a whisper but Riku turned to look at him. His heart melted. Sora's brown hair stuck out in a spiky halo around his face. His cheeks were flushed and his blue eyes were glazed over with lust and love. His fist was stuck in his mouth and his legs were splayed wide open. He looked so innocent and sinful at the same time that Riku felt as though he wanted to fuck him over and over again…

He shook his head vehemently, trying to get rid of his thoughts. He smiled instead and brushed hair off Sora's forehead. His hand moved down to Sora's lips and he felt a shy kiss pressed against his fingers.

"Looks like my angel isn't so squeaky clean after all…" Riku chuckled and helped Sora sit up. Sora wrapped his arms around his waist and Riku began to say, "You must be really tired…" but suddenly, he felt himself being pushed backwards onto the bed.

"Oof~" Riku fell gently on his back with a muffled thud. Sora was on top of him, his face bright red and lovely blue eyes shining with excitement. He smiled shyly and Riku responded with a rueful smile of his own.

"M-my turn…" Sora whispered. Riku arched an eyebrow, feeling rather surprised. _What an eventful night this turned out to be…_he thought.

Slowly, Sora began to press light kisses against Riku's neck before moving down his bare chest. His small hands stroked Riku's smooth back, trailing down his spine, exploring the dips and curves of his firmly-muscled chest. Sora felt a bit shy because Riku just seemed so perfect and too good for him. He licked one of Riku's nipples gently and was delighted to hear the latter gasp slightly.

Sora's mouth traveled lower, kissing Riku's well-toned abdomen, moving below his navel. Painfully slow, Sora reached out and pulled down Riku's shorts. He eyed the barely-concealed bulge hidden underneath the shorts and blushed deeply. Finally, Sora removed the shorts and stared at Riku's erection. It was larger than his and swollen slightly (was he turned on somehow? Sora brightened at the thought). He took a deep breath and lowered his head to press a light kiss on the tip of Riku's erection. Instantly, it hardened painfully and the older boy gave a throaty moan. A hand came up to Sora's hair and ruffled him gently. Sora smiled shyly, secretly pleased that Riku was enjoying this. Sora kissed the tip a few more times before opening his mouth and engulfing Riku as much as his small mouth would allow. Slowly, he began to suck and lick Riku's erection, trying to imitate what Riku had done to him earlier. _I want to bring him pleasure too. I wonder if I can make him cum in my mouth as well? _Sora thought. He began licking the tip faster and faster, inserting his tongue into the slit and exploring more intimate kisses to lick, suck and kiss. He could feel Riku trembling and panting. It excited Sora and scared him slightly too. Sora's fingers were shaking as he rubbed Riku's cock, giving him more pleasure every second.

Riku felt as though he was going to explode. The pleasure was too much, almost overwhelming. Already, the erotic sight of Sora's head between his legs and the feel of his warm, wet little mouth on his cock was enough to give him a hard-on. Riku's fingers were tangled in Sora's hair and he threw his head back, gasping,

"So-ra! I-I'm going to c-come…!"

Indeed, Sora got his wish as Riku came rather violently into his mouth. His eyes widened when he felt the hot, sticky, wet liquid shoot deep into his mouth and sear down his throat. But it was too much for his small mouth to handle.

"Kyaaa!"

Riku looked surprised when he heard Sora squealing. Cum dribbled down Sora's chin in his attempt to engulf the whole load in his mouth. Sora pulled away, gasping for breath and squealed when spurts of white cum hit his face once more.

"Oh, Sora! I'm sorry. Here, let me…" Riku leaned forward in alarm. Riku pulled Sora close and held his face in his hands, peering concernedly into his face. His breath caught in his throat. Sora looked utterly adorable. His cheeks were scarlet and so were his ears. Large spots of white cream dotted around his mouth and sticky white liquid was running down his chin. He even had some cum on his cheeks as well.

"Ahh…Ri-Riku…"

"Sora, you're so messy…"

Instantly, Sora felt his face burn with shame and he squeezed his eyes shut. Never had he felt so embarrassed in his life. Never. But suddenly, Riku embraced him. Sora could feel the curve of his lips against his ear and he knew he was smiling. Riku laughed and nibbled his ear playfully.

"You look so cute with cum all over your face, Sora."

He smiled kindly and began licking the creamy blotches off Sora's fair skin. When he was clean again, Riku kissed Sora's cheek affectionately. However, Riku wasn't going to let the fun end that quickly. Riku pulled a naked Sora onto his lap and stuck his fingers in his mouth, licking and wetting them thoroughly before inserting one finger into Sora's entrance. Sora cried out at the momentary intrusion before Riku slipped in another finger and scissored the two. Sora moaned softly.

"R-Riku, it h-hurts."

"Shh, just relax or this will hurt even more. The pain will go away soon, I promise."

Sora nodded shakily and Riku ran his fingers through the boy's hair. He willed hiself to relax, allowing another of Riku's fingers to slide in easily. Riku smiled encouragingly. Then, he pulled out his fingers slowly and positioned himself over Sora. His warm breath ghosted over Sora's lips and his long silver hair hung down limply, framing his face. Sora's own face broke into a beaming smile that resembled the sun breaking through dark grey clouds and he reached out a hand to touch Riku's face. Instantly, Riku felt himself falling for Sora all over again.

He kissed Sora's mouth passionately, loving him even more. "Can I come inside him?" Riku murmured. Sora nodded, blushing. The older teen smiled and slowly thrust himself all the way into Sora. Sora gave out a series of moans, squeaks and more adorable noises as he felt Riku filling him, completing him. Riku edged his way into Sora almost delicately, trying not to hurt Sora. The younger boy felt so hot and tight that Riku gave a low moan of pleasure.

"Nnnh…Sora,"

Sora whimpered when he heard his name slipping out of Riku's mouth and promptly wrapped his skinny legs around Riku's waist, rocking his hips slowly. Riku coaxed Sora to put his arms around his neck as he thrusted deeper in. he allowed Sora to get used to the sudden stretch before pulling out and thrusting in again, establishing a firm, steady rhythm. Sora could feel the heat racing up his body from his groin. He was getting undeniably wet and Riku was bringing him closer to his climax with every fast, hard thrust. Sora's heart raced and he gave a loud moan.

"R-Riku! I'm…I'm going t-to come!"

Riku reached down to pump Sora's length in time with his thrusts. He lifted Sora's chin and kissed his mouth lovingly, trying to pour his heart out to Sora in that single kiss. Only Sora could make him feel this way, make his breathing shallow and set fire to his heart. He was so in love with the darn kid he couldn't even think straight.

"I love you, Sora."

Sora's face grew hot but he kissed back before whispering, "I…I l-love you too, Riku…ahh! Nnh, I'm-I'm c-coming!"

Sora's muffled screams were cut off by Riku's lips, hot and demanding. Sora felt his orgasm overwhelm him, pulling him under in a spinning vortex of pain and pleasure. Riku came a few seconds later, spilling his seed into Sora. Sora blushed when he looked down at their entwined legs and saw more cum than ever running down his thighs. Riku pulled out of him, helped Sora sit up and kindly cleaned Sora up using tissues from his bedside table. Finally, he kissed Sora chastely on his forehead and smirked.

"I hope you enjoyed tonight as much as I did, Sora."

The younger boy blushed and tried to control his breathing. Riku laughed.

"Although…don't expect this treatment every time you get a wet dream."

"Why not?" Sora pouted.

"I couldn't resist tonight. Plus, you were really asking for it, kissing me so plainly while I was still awake. I was unable to go to sleep, y'know?" Riku smiled and tousled Sora's brown spikes. Sora broke into a shy grin.

"Then, I was really lucky you were awake."

Riku stared at him for such a long time until Sora felt as though he could melt. Then, Riku reached for Sora's hand and held it tightly.

They just gazed into each other's eyes for some time before Sora tugged on Riku's arm shyly.

"Riku?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"W-when I grow up, I want to…to marry you."

Sora squeezed Riku's hand, smiling. Riku looked surprised but glad. He leaned down and kissed Sora's blushing cheeks tenderly.

"Hmm…it's a bit too early to think about that so we'll get back to this topic in ten years time, ok?"

Sora sighed as Riku pulled him back to bed. He nuzzled Riku's neck affectionately, feeling Riku's warm arms envelop him under the blankets.

"How about five years time?" Sora mumbled.

"Finish school first, Sora." Riku chuckled.

Sora smiled tiredly and slowly drifted to sleep, contented in Riku's arms. Riku stayed awake for a few minutes, lips pressed against Sora's forehead, pondering about Sora's sudden mad desire to marry him. He must really love him to think that far but marriage seemed so far in the future that Riku pushed it to the back of his mind. He still had the present to focus on and he had Sora. Yes, he would always have Sora. He still had quite a life ahead of him. Maybe he would think about marriage sometime later in the future but definitely not now because Sora was still too young. There was still time.

Besides, when he was with Sora, he felt as though he had all the time in the world.

_Finite _

_A/N: I don't know what to say. I was pretty depressed when i wrote this. ironic, isn't it? everyone has a part to play and mine apparently is a sad one...-William Shakespeare. Reviews and favourites are kindly welcomed._


End file.
